The Hedgehog/Dialogues
Part One It's a sunny Saturday afternoon, and you and Autumn are just wrapping up a day at the beach. MC: Come on! Let's go in and body board on one last wave! Autumn: I need to finish painting this beach scene! It's almost done. But you should totally go in! MC: If you say so... As you run towards the crashing waves, you step on something! MC: What is that, a sea urchin? Beckett: Actually... it's a rubber hedgehog. But good guess. You notice a guy a few feet away, holding a Polaroid camera, which whirrs and spits out a picture. As the image appears, you see that it's mostly of your blurry feet! MC: I'm so sorry! I completely ruined your photo. Beckett: Are you kidding? This is perfect! I was trying to capture a moment in time... and I did. Blurry feet and all. MC: I like that. Everyone is always trying to get the 'perfect' photo. There's something unreal about it. Beckett: Exactly! But memories are never as perfect as we imagine them. Aren't they all flawed? Like blurry photos? MC: Hey, before we get into the really deep philosophical questions, shouldn't we learn each other's names? I'm MC. Beckett: You have a point... I'm Beckett. Nice to meet you, MC. Something tells me we'll meet again. But for now, I'd better get back to my project. MC: Sure thing. Beckett turns his attention back to the rubber hedgehog and snaps another picture. You walk back to Autumn, who smiles at you. Autumn: Who's that cute guy you were talking to? MC: He's definitely... something. I honestly don't know what to make of him. Autumn: Well, you'd better decide soon, because he's walking this way! His eyes on the city streets behind you, Beckett walks purposely past you and Autumn. MC: Hey, Beckett! Leaving already? Beckett looks down at the rubber hedgehog in his hand. Beckett: I'm actually on a bit of a... mission. I need to return this to a park across town, the one on Seventh Street. Autumn: Sounds mysterious. Beckett: Not mysterious, just personal. MC: Understood. I guess some journeys need to be taken alone. Beckett: I never said that. Just because it's personal, doesn't mean I want to be by myself. In fact... why don't you come along with me? Maybe the fact that you stepped on my hedgehog is a sign... Or maybe I'd just appreciate the company. Either way, you're welcome to join. Autumn: You go ahead, MC! My dad just texted me that he's here to pick me up! For a moment, you look at Beckett, the Polaroid camera hanging from his neck... the hedgehog in his hand. MC: Okay. Why not? Let's get this hedgehog where he needs to go. Part Two You and Beckett walk through the city streets, people rushing all around you. Beckett: Look at all these people! I love the energy here. MC: You like getting bumped into by dozens of strangers? Beckett: Honestly, yeah. I've missed it. I grew up in the area, but we had to move away a few years ago. Now that I'm back, I get these floods of nostalgia. Like I'm living in the past and present, both at once. Do you ever think about that? About time, I mean? MC: I guess... What do you say? 1) I live in the moment. 2) I'm always thinking about the past. 3) I'm more focused on the future. MC: ... I'm more focused on the future. I'm always excited to see what happens next! Beckett: I guess the future is coming, whether we like it or not... MC: You make it sound so ominous. Beckett: The future could be ominous. Or completely benign. Honestly, it's probably a bit of both. Whatever is coming is going to hold more joy and pain than anything we've experienced so far. MC: That's probably true... but I still can't wait to see what happens. Beckett: Me neither. Beckett laughs to himself. MC: What's so funny? Beckett: It's weird. I just had this flash of a feeling. Like... like I was understood. Do you ever get that? MC: Yeah. Not too often, but sometimes. Beckett: Not often enough. But stick with me. Maybe we can fix that. You and Beckett spend the next hour walking through the city, talking the whole way... MC: And that's why I always check the pockets before I buy something at a second-hand store! Beckett: That's hilarious. I feel like we could keep talking like this forever and not get bored. MC: Speaking of which, is it really 5:30? I totally lost track of time! Beckett: Got it. Hey, if you need to take off and finish some homework or something, don't let me stop you. MC: Actually, I finished my work this morning. What about you? Beckett: Me? I'm done with high school... the popularity rat race, the endless standardized testing, the fake people. MC: Really? I'm actually loving high school... of course, my school isn't like most other ones. Beckett: From what you've told me, it sounds like you've done a lot of work to make that place what it is. Most people just sit around complaining about things. You build things. You bend the world to fit your vision. MC: I just think of it as 'making it a cool place for my friends to hang out'. Beckett: Don't sell yourself short, MC. You're doing unbelievable things. Of course, not everyone can pull that off. Coming back there after being away for so long... I'm just not sure if I can hit the reset button again. That's why I'm going to get my GED and move on to the next phase of life. College is going to be amazing. MC: Really? I mean, I know skipping high school works for some people. But I feel like you personally might be missing out on a few things. Beckett: Oh yeah. Like what? MC: The great thing about high school is... What do you say? 1) The awesome friendships. 2) The chance to figure out who you are. 3) All the people to date. MC: ...The chance to figure out who you are. I'm still not sure what I want out of my life. High school is my chance to figure that out. Beckett: It's a noble goal. But I think most adults don't know what they want in life. What makes you think you'll figure it out in four years? MC: I'm not sure I will... but high school is the perfect place to discover who you are without all the pressure of deciding a major, a career... all that stuff! At least for now, I don't have to pretend to have it all figured out. And that's kind of great. I think it's good to take your time in life and enjoy the journey. It's kind of like this moment. We could hail a cab and get to the park right now... but then we'd miss this whole walk together. So is it really better to skip to the end? Beckett: Well, I can't argue with that. Part Three As you round the corner, the smell of cheese and dough wafts over you as you approach a pizza place. Beckett: I was thinking we could make a quick stop here. This spot is special to me. Come inside... we'll grab a couple of slices. Beckett buys each of you a slice of pizza, and you sit together on a bench outside, facing the busy street. MC: So... what's so special about this place? Besides the fact that you get a huge slice for two bucks, I mean. Beckett: A lot of big events in my life went down at Antonio's... my first fist fight, my first kiss... my first heartbreak. Whenever I came to Antonio's, it seemed something big was about to happen. He picks pepperoni off of his pizza and throws it to some nearby pigeons. MC: Why'd you order a pepperoni pizza if you don't like pepperoni? Beckett: Heh. It's just a habit, I guess. I used to pick the meat off and give it to my dog, Denver. Beckett: Man, he'd go crazy whenever I tossed him meat. I mean, I'm a pretty passionate guy, but even I don't get that happy about anything. MC: We may be the smartest creatures on the planet... but it's hard to be as happy as a dog. Beckett: Pure joy. Loyalty. Love. A dog feels a lot of things in such a pure way. I wish I had that same clarity. Part Four Beckett: Hey, would you mind holding the hedgehog by the window for a sec? You hold the hedgehog in front of the pizza place's window, and Beckett snaps a photo. MC: So, what's the deal? You're taking this stuffed hedgehog on a world tour or something? A few last pictures before you bring it back? Beckett: Basically. You take another look at the hedgehog. It's old, and covered in teethmarks. You squeeze it, and it makes a honking sound. MC: It's... it's a dogs chew toy, isn't it? You're giving it back to your dog, Denver? Beckett: Yup. Beckett waves the new Polaroid in the air. The image fades into existence. Beckett: Perfect. Come on, let's keep going. We're almost there. As you get up, Beckett points into the distance. Beckett: See over there? That's the Humane Society where I first got Denver. Let's stop by! It's right on our way to the park! You reach the Humane Society. Through a window, you and Beckett spot a Golden Retriever puppy, who looks up at you with big black eyes. MC: Heh, I think he likes you! You hold the hedgehog out, and Beckett snaps a photo with the puppy in the background. MC: Nice! I think that's our best photo yet! For a moment, Beckett puts his hand on the glass, looking down. Beckett: Hey, buddy... The dog jumps up and scrabbles his paws against the other side of the glass. Beckett: Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? MC: Looks like he wants to go home with you, Beckett! Then Beckett turns away from the puppy. There's a pained expression on his face. Beckett: I'm not here to get a new dog. I'm here to remember where I got my old one. MC: That's it, isn't it? Denver... he's not with us anymore, is he? Beckett squeezes the hedgehog, which makes a squeak. Beckett: Denver died a week ago, right before we moved back here. I'd been planning to take him to all of his favorite places. The beach. The pizza place. The park... But... he couldn't make it. Part Five MC: The hedgehog... the Polaroids... all the special places... you're trying to remember Denver, aren't you? That's what this is about. Beckett: My whole life, moving from place to place, Denver's been the only friend who's always been there. And now he's gone. I spent the last few days at home, just thinking about him, missing him. People say that time makes things hurt less, but I'd wake up each morning and still feel the same dull ache in my chest. MC: I'm so sorry... Beckett: I thought if I took Denver's favorite toy on a tour of our old spots, I'd feel better. Make the pain go away faster... And honestly... I think it's going to help. But I still have one last thing to do. The park that we're going to, it was Denver's favorite place in the world. I wanted to bury the hedgehog there. MC: I think he would've liked that. Beckett: Yeah. I wish he could have met you. He would have liked you. Beckett looks down the street. Far in the distance, the sun is sinking into the ocean, painting the sky orange. Beckett: It's sunset already? I thought we'd have more time. Beckett gets to his feet. Beckett: Okay. One last stop. You're walking together down Seventh Street, the constellations growing brighter in the deepening night, when suddenly you notice that Beckett's no longer next to you. You turn and see he's stopped moving several feet back. MC: Beckett? What's wrong? Did we take a wrong turn? Beckett: No. The park's two blocks ahead, one block left. We are close. Denver always knew it. Around here, he could tell where we were going. The first time he sensed it, Denver tried to race ahead. It was like trying to keep a missile on a leash at first. I held him back... but then I just raced ahead with him. As Beckett speaks, staring dead ahead, you step back toward him. He looks down at the hedgehog in his hand. Beckett: ... what if I'm not ready? MC: Who ever is? Beckett... He meets your eyes. MC: Don't hold back. Beckett's somber expression suddenly bursts into a grin. Beckett: Then come on! Your running footsteps echo among the towering buildings as you dart two blocks down, one block to the left. Finally, you stop, breathless and look around. MC: Phew... so... did we take a wrong turn? I don't see a park. Beckett: Right there. He points across the street to the skeleton of a new building under construction, its steel girders gleaming in the moonlight. Beckett: They bulldozed it. You and Beckett stand in the spindly shadow of the building under construction. On the fence surrounding the plot, a large plastic sign teases the arrival of the Underwood Luxury Estates in Spring 2017. Beckett: I can't believe it. It's gone. Denver's park is gone. And now it's... condos. MC: Beckett, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to bury Denver's hedgehog here. Beckett: No, I'm sorry, MC. I brought you all this way for nothing. I just wanted to let go, MC. That's all I wanted. Beckett turns, stuffs his hands in his jean pockets, and trudges off. MC: You know, I don't think you wanted to let go. Not deep down. Sure, you thought if you went on this journey, if you buried Denver's hedgehog here, you could move on. You envisioned this whole emotional journey. You plotted out your own grief, you scripted your own pain like an author on a page. But you can't plan out your own emotions! So many of them are spontaneous... improvised! Beckett searches your face with dark eyes... Beckett: You're right... there's no way I could've scripted this. No way I could've scripted anything like meeting you. Beckett turns back toward the fence. MC: Uh... what are you doing? Beckett: Improvising. Part Six Beckett marches past you, back toward the building's skeleton. MC: What are you doing? Beckett: What we came here to do. He leads you toward a trailer parked beside the fence, a temporary construction office. He leaps up, his sneakers skidding against its wall, and catches the ledge, pulling himself up. Then he lies flat on the trailer's roof, extending his arm to help you up. Beckett: Gimme your hand. Your shoes squish in the muddy terrain of the construction site as you tail Beckett toward the half-finished building. You follow him up a rickety fire escape, and together you explore the exposed halls of the fourth story... the bare concrete, the loose wiring, the wind whistling through the missing windows... Soon, you find yourselves at the edge of the building, peering down into an enormous pit dug several stories into the earth. MC: Must be putting in an underground parking garage. Beckett again takes out Denver's favorite hedgehog. He kneads it in his fingers, and it squeaks weakly. He studies it one last time... then tosses it into the abyss. It fades into the darkness without a sound. Then he produces the Polaroids from your journey today. They flap in the wind, crinkling in his grip. Beckett: I thought I needed these. I was so afraid of forgetting him. His fur in my fingers, the sound of his bark when I came home from school. But I'll never forget. I couldn't. A friendship like that... it burns in your brain, like a TV left on too long. He throws the Polaroids into the air. They fly and spin like so much confetti, gently helixing down into the abyss... Together, you wander around in reverent silence, the tesseract of girders all around you like the steel bones of a giant. Beckett: I can already see them, MC. Can't you? The families, in their condos. With their own dogs. Never knowing what was once here. MC: You'll know. That's what counts. Beckett: You're right. Beckett reaches in his backpack and pulls out a Sharpie. He steps up to a wall of concrete and writes... 'Denver and Beckett were here...' Then he adds, 'And MC.' Beckett: They'll put up the drywall soon... they'll cover all this up. But it'll still be here. Even if no one knows it. Beckett walks you back to the bus stop for your ride home. You step onto the bus while Beckett remains on the platform. Beckett: Thanks for everything, MC. Don't think I could've done this without you. MC: It's weird. We just met, but I already feel like we know each other really well. Think the universe will have our paths cross again? Beckett: If not, I'll be pretty mad at the universe. The bus's doors slide shut. You smile at Beckett through the glass as you drive off into the night. Part Seven A few days later, you're taking a run along the beach when you spot a boy with a tousled mane of thick dark hair, playing frisbee with an energetic puppy. MC: Beckett? Soon you're sitting on the sand together, as the rambunctious puppy tries in vain to tackle you. MC: You went back to the Golden Retriever from the Humane Society? I told you, you two had a connection. Beckett: Figured this guy could use a new chapter. We both could. Who knows where it'll take us... but I think we'll like it. MC: Does that mean you're reconsidering that GED? What about your big plan to head to college early? Beckett: Sometimes, plans have to change. I'm willing to give high school one more shot. I will need to find a new school in town, though. Think your campus has room for a guy like me? MC: I bet we could find the space. Part Eight The next day at school, you're eating lunch outside with your friends when you notice Beckett across the quad, lying on the grass and writing his journal. Several giggling girls approach him and ask if he wants to sit with them for lunch. Beckett: Oh, me? Thanks, that's nice of you. I've got some writing to do, though. Rain check? The girls blush and run off. Watching from beside you, Autumn gives you a nudge. Autumn: Looks like that new boy is pretty popular. He seems so mysterious, always writing in that journal. You're the only one who knows him. What's he like? MC: I think you're all about to find out. Beckett spies you watching him from across the quad. He grins and waves you over. MC: I'll be right back. Autumn: Sure you will. You jog over and lie down beside Beckett on the grass, watching the wisps of white clouds roll by overhead. Beckett: I was thinking of going on another adventure today, MC. MC: Where to? Beckett: No plan this time. No script. Just... wherever the world decides takes us. You in? Category:Browse